


Self Defined

by BlackMageEljin



Series: Never Lose Hope [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BBS novel references, Canon Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated M because Vanitas will inevitably get either violent or slutty thats just how he is, Some Fluff, Vanitas centric, Vanitas is tired, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: “Well look at you! Little Venty-Wenty's all grown up and playing nice with the Darkness.”Ven kicked Vanitas lightly, but still laughed. “What did you think me sitting here and talking to you was?”In which Vanitas has chosen to be Darkness, and Ven chooses to be more than just Light.





	1. Cuddling is a Strange and Abstract Concept to Vanitas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after the events of the first fic in this series Happy Endings No One Asked For, but this fic can stand alone by itself just fine.
> 
> Happy Endings is a compilation of how/why certain characters are alive and well and how they fit back in with the cast at large after the war. If you are dying to know how Vanitas came back in detail then by all means! Chapter 1 is Vanitas' chapter. If you're cool just accepting he is back and don't wanna worry about it then by all means, read away. And no need to fret about making that decision now- they can be read out of order without anything being lost.
> 
> This fic may make references to other works that will get added to this series, but I'm trying my best to keep things isolated enough you don't HAVE to read anything else. (We'll see later if I succeed I guess >>)

It was strange, almost surreal, living with Ventus and his 'friends’. Vanitas had been given a room, surprisingly adjacent to Ventus’. His other half insisted, Aqua begrudgingly agreed, and really he didn't care that much either way, but it was convenient. It had only been a few days, but things were still awkward. Terra and Aqua were trying to be hospitable; the former more successful than the latter, but even he didn't really blame Aqua for jumping at shadows after more than a decade in the Dark World. She wasn't cut out for a place like that, and honestly Vanitas was pretty sure he would have been more uncomfortable if she had been overwhelmingly nice. Mostly he had kept to himself, only interacting with the others to acquire food.

But today Ventus had decided he wanted to talk to him.

He was sitting on the window sill staring out at the sky. He didn't acknowledge Ventus as he came in, but he didn't need to. His lighter half sat opposite him, staring out at the same view. For a while they just sat there in silence, and Vanitas had to admit it… wasn't unpleasant.

“...You okay?” Ven finally asked, still looking out the window.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Vanitas asked, facing Ventus to be sure the boy could see his incredulous expression.

Ven sighed, facing Vanitas in turn. “Just because you're Darkness doesn't mean you have to mope all the time.”

“Just because you're Light doesn't mean you have to check up on me.”

Ven pouted. “I'm not 'checking up on you’ because I'm Light.”

“Uh-huh,” Vanitas said with a raised eyebrow.

Ven’s pout turned into an actual frown as he looked back out the window. “I told you, I don't want to be put in some neat little box.”

“...So you did,” Vanitas finally agreed, returning his own gaze out the window as well. He remembered Ventus’ words all too clearly, insisting that they could choose what they wanted to be. It was the utter antithesis of Xehanort's preoccupation with fate. And he really had chosen darkness; it wasn't because he didn't think he could be something else if he tried, it was because he didn't  _ want _ to be something else. It was how he defined himself, and he wasn't going to give into some schmoozing about how light would heal him or whatever any more than the heroes wouldn't give Xehanort's school of thought the time of day. But if he was being honest, he wasn't sure Ventus really had the strength to define himself as anything other than the pure white-hearted boy that he was. Or at least, he wasn't sure the other boy had really been serious; it sounded a lot like a last ditch effort to convince him to be what  _ he _ wanted. But if Ventus was really serious…

Vanitas smirked. “I'm almost proud of you.”

Ven gave a derisive snort. “You didn't think I was serious?”

“Can you blame me?”

“...Guess not…” Ven admitted softly, placing a hand over his heart. “...People are supposed to have both light and darkness; if Xehanort was right about anything, it was that. And yeah, people spend a lot of time learning to keep their darkness in check, but that's… different from not having it at all…” Ven stretched out one of his legs, brushing his ankle up against Vanitas’. It was a small, almost innocuous touch, but it was still contact.

Vanitas regarded his other half carefully. It made enough sense- to him, honestly. Ventus was more the 'original’ than he was; getting darkness back would be more like going back to how he remembered being, how his heart probably felt it was supposed to be. But Vanitas had only ever been Darkness; he was the dark pieces of the boy across from him that had grown on their own into something else. If he ever sought out light he would stop being him, simple as that. For as much as they were the same person, that was the stark contrast of their circumstances.

Finally, Vanitas grinned. “Well look at you! Little Venty-Wenty's all grown up and playing nice with the Darkness.”

Ven kicked Vanitas lightly, but still laughed. “What did you think me sitting here and talking to you was?” he teased back. Vanitas retaliated with a small kick of his own. 

Abruptly Ven moved, scooting over to the same side of the sill as Vanitas and leaning against him. “...Thanks.”

Vanitas, of course, wasn't really sure how to react to the gentle contact. He sort of just sat awkwardly still. “...For what?”

Ven’s face fell a little. “...For not telling me I had to be just Light…”

Vanitas frowned a little at that, suddenly feeling oddly protective. No one was allowed to tell him  _ or _ Ventus what they could or couldn't be. He managed to bring an arm around Ventus’ shoulders, but it was still stilted. “...Do Terra and Aqua know?” They had been there when Ventus had first said it, but it wasn't like  _ he'd  _ taken him seriously then either…

Ven looked away at that, fiddling awkwardly with his zipper and sinking further into Vanitas’ embrace. “They both… have had their own trials with the dark. Even though we're together again, it makes them feel… distant. Like there's something there I can't possibly understand. I know they don't mean it but…” he rambled softly. It was stupid, but in the end what it amounted to was… “...They still just… treat me like a kid… and I don't mind it all the time, but when it feels like I can't help them...”

Vanitas sighed. He almost made the same quip about it 'always being about your friends’, but he realized, surprisingly, that that was what Ventus was hoping for. He looked down at him out of the corner of his eye. “...You didn't actually answer the question.”

Ven pouted when he was caught, glaring half-heartedly up at the other boy. “Well what am I supposed to tell them!? 'Hey Aqua, sorry you were stuck in the Realm of Darkness for 10 years but I don't feel like a person without it so just don't worry about me being covered in it’!?” he snapped.

Vanitas let out a short, cut off laugh- honestly wishing Ventus  _ would  _ say that just so he could see the look on Aqua's face. He tried to think of a real solution, and as he did he realized he couldn't blame Ventus too much; they'd definitely freak out. Because he was right, they  _ did  _ still treat him like the kid. Eventually he shrugged.

“Blame it on me.” 

Ven blinked in surprise. “What?”

“You know, 'something something being near my other half’. Not like they know better- and it's not like they're ever going to like me much anyway,” he elaborated, not really registering that what he was offering would be considered exceedingly nice of him.

The way Ventus looked up at him with big watery eyes made him regret it though. “Vanitas…” Ven said softly. The dark boy in question tensed, preparing himself for some sort of friendship speech or lecture.

What he did not expect was Ventus launching himself to actually hug him. He just clung to him with his arms around his neck and face pressed into his shoulder not saying anything. Vanitas wasn't sure how to react again, but eventually wrapped his arms loosely around Ven in return.

It was… nice.

“Probably not gonna do that, but thanks anyway,” Ven finally mumbled softly.

That was the second time Ventus had thanked him in the span of 5 minutes.

“Yeah…” Vanitas said mostly just to say something. There was another long stretch of silence, and Ven was the one who broke it.

“...Um… Hey, I thought- I mean, you don't have to, but… do you think you could… like, help me figure it out?” Ven asked awkwardly, pulling away a little like he was going to look up at Vanitas, but kept his gaze squarely focused on the other boy's shoulder.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow again. “What, are you asking me for darkness lessons or something?” he asked, phrasing it the way he did to highlight the absurdity of the request.

Ven’s gaze flicked up to meet Vanitas’ for a brief second, nervous about what he was going to say. “...Well… You  _ are _ my Darkness. ...Right..?” It was irrational, but Ven was afraid he'd offend the other boy by saying that. Nevermind Vanitas had taken to calling him 'brother’ and adamantly declared himself as Darkness with his dying breath. Somehow it felt less fair for him to bring up…

But Vanitas wasn't offended at all, if anything he was… he didn't know what. His chest felt weird and his stomach sort of churned but in a not bad way. The way the moonlight landed on Ventus’ skin highlighted the small flush that came from the boy's nerves. Almost reflexively his hand came to card through Ventus’ hair, and suddenly he realized he wanted to kiss him. He didn't, but he wanted to.

Ventus had never just accepted him like that before.

“...Yeah. I am,” he agreed, his hand sliding down and thumb brushing over Ventus' cheek. The other boy just smiled at him like the touch was normal and the feeling in Vanitas’ chest got worse. 

So rather than deal with any of that, Vanitas decided it was time for Ventus to learn to be darker  _ right now _ . He grabbed his face in both his hands and looked at him seriously. “Alright brother, step 1: say ‘fuck’.”

Ventus was caught off-guard, but didn't complain. He opened his mouth to comply but… Well, he didn't really swear, so it was awkwardly difficult. His eyes darted to the side as he opened and closed his mouth.  _ Apparently _ this really was step 1…

When Ventus failed to actually say anything Vanitas sighed. “Seriously?” But before the other boy could respond he just punched him in the gut.

“ _ Ow! _ Fuck!” Ventus glared at the darker boy for a split second before realizing the point of it all. “...Oh.” Well it  _ had _ worked…

“See? Not so hard. Pain always brings the dark with it,” he said as though it was something sagely, patting Ven on the stomach where he'd been hit.

Ven pouted and flopped against Vantas again. “I get hurt a lot and still don't have much, I feel short changed,” he joked dryly. Vanitas snorted despite… a lot of things.

“Well I could just keep beating the shit out of you, but that wouldn't be a very well-rounded education.” No, that would also require being stranded in a desert and constant starvation- somehow he'd think Aqua and Terra might notice and have a problem with that.

Ven hummed, trying not to think about how the way Vanitas had said that left him with the impression it was first-hand experience.

“...Let's have a sleepover,” Ven declared seemingly out of nowhere. It wasn't; it came from the fact he decidedly did not want to leave Vanitas’ side right now and felt like he was going to fall asleep, but it certainly sounded random. Really it was the best way he could think to ask to cuddle and nap with the other boy without it ending in a lot of bad innuendos and miscommunication. Vanitas, however, was not privy to this logic and still confused.

“A what?” He also did not know what a 'sleepover’ was.

Ven blinked up at Vanitas, trying to mask his surprise to avoid injuring the other boy's pride. “It's… a thing people do when they want to hang out until they fall asleep. Sometimes it's a big party where a bunch of people bring sleeping bags and watch movies and talk until they get tired, but it can be just two people…” he tried, but he was already afraid he'd made it sound distasteful for someone like Vanitas, so in the end he admitted, “...I kind of want to fall asleep here but that's not very comfortable for you, so…”

Vanitas blinked slowly, still a little confused, but… basically it sounded like Ventus just wanted to nap bodily on him and was trying to justify it. Huh… “You were out for ten years and you want to take a nap  _ now?” _

“It's not my fault you’re comfy…” Ven whined back.

Vanitas was still confused, because really this sounded like a conversation Ventus should be having with Terra, but he wasn't going to complain… “Whatever.”

Ven looked surprised before beaming, knowing this was Vanitas’ way of saying yes. 

“...You're not that heavy, you can just stay here if you’re that comfortable…” Vanitas offered, though, if he was being honest with himself, it was because he was afraid he'd lose his nerve if they moved.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Ven smiled sweetly and snuggled into place, tucking his head into the crook of Vanitas’ neck. “...Night.”

“....Good night, brother.”

Vanitas didn't fall asleep himself, he just sat there contemplating too many things while Ventus put what was in his opinion far too much trust in him. He didn't get it, the last time they saw each other it was a fight to the death for the Keyblade War. Even with Sora, Aqua, and the possessed Terra all there they had been singularly focused on each other… He assumed that was because of Ventus’ own hatred of him for what he'd done- a feeling that he should have thought too dark for the boy to even have at the time. But… Well, he had to have been wrong, right? 

Their final words before he faded weren't kind, but they were understanding. Sora hadn't understood; Sora was realistically the most stubborn out of the three of them and insisted on pushing his views on others. That was why he was here now, because Sora had decided Vanitas deserved to go back and therefore that is what happened. But Ventus hadn't been like that. He hadn't been overly forgiving at the time of the battle, but he also hadn't condemned him for his choices, didn't tell him he was 'wrong’ or even what he deserved. They had fought, but in the end Ventus had been the only one who seemed to care about what he wanted. 

Because what, he cared about him?

But it didn't make sense. If Ventus couldn't hate, they should have never fought, he would have tried to drag him into the light like Sora. But he  _ should _ hate him, because he didn't want to be pure light and Vanitas had purposefully hurt Ventus’ dumb friends on multiple occasions and without remorse. But Ventus was here now, not just giving him refuge, but seeking out his company and falling asleep in his arms…

He wasn't sure if 'kind’ was the correct way to describe Ventus’ actions, if only because it seemed as though the boy was avoiding specifically being 'too kind’ because he knew it would frustrate him. Ventus seemed to have gained some intrinsic understanding of him- or maybe he had always had it and just ignored it as a way to return fire. That made more sense actually; he thought he had an intrinsic understanding of Ventus - outside of his actions towards _ him  _ \- from the very beginning. He'd used it to manipulate him into running off world. 

But that would mean Ventus was being intentionally nice to him.

Or perhaps more confusingly, the unnecessarily complicated construct of what he personally considered convenient, acceptable behaviour. Which was distinctly different than 'nice’, but paradoxically complying with it made it 'nice’. Did that make sense? Ventus was just 'nice’ in general, or was supposed to be, but he was really putting forth a lot of effort.

Vanitas was torn between the urge to beat Ventus until he hated him again and a consuming desire to be in some physical contact with him at all times. The worst part was the former was only because he wanted the situation to be simpler again, not because of any lingering ill will towards Ventus…

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He hated Ventus, but also…

He was pure Darkness, that wasn't going to change. That was what he was, that was what defined him. He didn't want his light back; Ventus could keep it, it wasn't like it was ever really 'his’ to begin with. But it was that light that cast the shadow that  _ was _ him. He had always  _ needed _ Ventus, even if not merged together like he had once pinned his hopes on. The second Ventus had woken up he'd felt stronger- like some sort of symbiotic grogginess had been chased from him.

So maybe Ventus had finally realized he needed him as well. That was for the best, it was - should have been - a good thing, but… thinking about it made him feel… strange. He felt uncomfortably warm, his pulse quickened, his chest felt tight and his stomach felt heavy. It seemed like something bad; he was overly accustomed to pain but this didn't quite feel like  _ pain _ which was why it was so concerning.

Vanitas had never felt affection in earnest before, so of course he didn't know what it was.

Vanitas was also aware of the myriad of conflicting desires bubbling up regarding his other half. From just wanting to have contact, to wanting to hold him, to wanting to kiss him, to wanting to utterly ravish him. Oddly, the first and last ones made the most sense to him. Ventus was still him even if he wasn't, it was just comfortable having him close. Vanitas understood lust and desire more than anything sweet, he would have easily believed he only had access to these darker versions of attraction and that was simply how his black heart was going to translate his new complex bond. 

Even if lust was easier to understand it was still tedious. From Vanitas’ perspective, the price for now living in the Land of Departure was  _ not _ actively antagonizing Terra and Aqua. And also from his perspective, trying to bed Ventus would constitute as actively antagonizing Terra and Aqua. Anything besides that went along with the whole for some reason just wanting to kiss him thing. Or at least he assumed it did; Terra and Aqua would of course throw a fit, but Ventus… Well, with him sleeping on him now he wasn't so sure anymore, but he didn't want to push him away now that he'd just managed to take hold of him…

Did it count as worrying about what someone else wanted if the other person was also him?

Here, now, Ventus was fast asleep and there was only the two of them. The urge to kiss him had grown overwhelming and finally Vanitas caved. It was only a small, soft press of his lips to the other boy's jaw, but it still left his heart racing… It was actually kind of pathetic, but it wasn't like there was anyone there to see him.


	2. Vanitas has a very Complicated and Emotional Relationship with Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Vanitas gets a chance to try Aqua's sweets himself.

When Ven woke up it was time for dinner. He dragged Vanitas down to the kitchen again, hand in hand; a habit Vanitas probably should have questioned more but didn't. 

When they arrived Aqua was just finishing putting the icing on a cake and Terra was setting the table.

“...You know I won’t be able to eat that Aqua…” Terra offered apologetically. She had worked so hard on it, but it was way too much sugar and sweet for his tastes...

Aqua offered him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to eat  _ everything _ I make you know- enjoy the rest of dinner.”

“Besides, more for me!” Ven cut in cheerily as they entered the kitchen.

“If we keep spoiling you like this your teeth are going to fall out,” Terra teased good-naturedly, ruffling Ven’s hair when the pair were close enough for him to reach.

Ven turtled a little but still grinned. “You know, Aqua’s sweets are so good I think I’ll take the risk.”

“Only one slice after dinner, but you can have more tomorrow.” Aqua’s words held a loving tone even if it was technically a lecture.

Ven finally pouted. “Aaawww- but  _ Aquaaaa _ !” he whined. He turned to Vanitas, intending to make an argument along the lines of ‘But Vanitas has never tried any before so we should all celebrate and have twice as much!’ but the words died when it became abundantly clear Vanitas was… off.

Aqua and Terra’s attentions were drawn then as well. Aqua tried not to be obviously  _ wary _ but it was hard. Vanitas had been… well, quiet since he had been here. In the past ‘quiet’ was certainly not a word she would have used to describe him, but she had a feeling it amounted to a version of ‘if you have nothing nice to say don’t say anything at all’. It wasn’t ideal - it left her with the impression instead he was just loudly thinking insults at them all the time - but it was honestly more effort than she had expected him to put into their interactions… even if the result was the majority of those interactions consisting of little more than a few nods and shrugs. But this was something new. Vanitas’ posture had gone ridgid, he’d stopped a few feet behind the others, and for whatever reason he seemed to be glowering at a cake as though it represented everything that had ever gone wrong in his life.

Which it did, but no one in the room had any way of knowing that.

Vanitas had frozen in place staring at the idyllic representation of everything Ventus had that he never got. Something that made Ventus so happy it caused  _ him _ physical pain. The thing he had wanted so badly it had driven him to resentment and revenge so deep he came out the other end insisting it was something he didn’t want or  _ need _ because the pain made him stronger. Something that was supposed to be wholly and completely out of reach, but was now sitting just a few feet away from him. And after everything, after all those years, he just… didn’t know what to do.

The other three looked to each other awkwardly. When it became clear Ven didn’t know anything about it, Aqua just began cutting out a slice and sliding it onto a small plate. She took a fork from one of the settings and held the treat in the general direction of the dark boy. 

“...If you don’t like sweets like Terra that’s okay, I’m used to making things for him too, but if not you’re welcome to try some…” she tried, not really confident she had come close to any of the actual reasons for his behaviour but hoping the peace offering would work nonetheless. After all, he hadn’t lashed out, he wasn’t being disruptive… he just seemed…  _ upset. _ And realistically she couldn’t really be mad at him for that, at least not until she understood why.

Vanitas’ glare moved from the cake to the piece in Aqua’s hands. Just as she was about to rescind the offer he reached out and took it with a movement that was quick and jerky to hide the fact his hands were starting to tremble. He just stared again for a moment, finally stabbing his fork into the slice and shoving a bite into his mouth all at once.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Everything that happened next was too fast. Vanitas’ shadow flickered, two pieces splintering off as his emotions finally overwhelmed him to the point that years of practice and control finally slipped. He dropped the plate and threw the fork, the former breaking clean in half as it hit the floor and the latter sticking dangerously out of the wood of the table. In the next second Vanitas was not just storming out of the room, but resorting to dropping himself into his own puddle of dark magic to make as quick of an escape as possible.

Even after he resurfaced in the hall he didn’t stop running until he was safely behind the door of his room; another luxury he was far from used to but still clinging to now. He slid down the door and sobbed, tears flowing no matter how much he willed them to stop.

It was a small consolation, but even if he couldn’t hold the tears in at least he was able to keep any more Unversed from spilling out.

***  


The three left in the kitchen were still trying to process what had just happened. No one had even had time to so much as call out to the boy, let alone stop him from fleeing or ask questions. And before they could even begin to address the tantrum itself they were going to have to deal with the consequences of said tantrum.

Since Vanitas had returned none of them had seen any Unversed. Now, after everything, they all knew where they came from - that they were Vanitas’ negative emotions - so it  _ shouldn _ 't have been surprising, but it was. More than anything they were all slowly realizing what 'overflowing negative emotions’ really  _ meant _ even if they understood it intellectually before. The easy assumption that they were all just Vanitas’ ill intent being purposefully called upon for mayhem was no longer viable; Vanitas had been upset, so those pained feelings boiled over and slipped out, that was all there was to it.

Even as Aqua realized Vanitas hadn't spawned them purposefully, or perhaps  _ because of that _ , she summoned her keyblade.

“Wait.”

Terra took a step forward, holding his arm out to signal Aqua to stand down. She looked at him curiously but lowered her keyblade.

“Terra?”

Terra took a few steps closer and crouched down. Oddly enough, neither of the Unversed had tried to attack him - or any of them - yet. There were two, a Shoegazer and a Thornbite, both twitching about in a corner. As he watched them Terra's expression turned sorrowful.

“...I don't… really remember a lot, but I do remember some of when I was possessed,” he began, the other two for a moment mistakenly assuming that that was the source of Terra's sudden sadness. “And one of those things is about Vanitas and the Unversed. Anything they feel he feels too, so if we fight them…” he trailed off, knowing he didn't have to say the rest out loud.

“Wait,  _ what!? _ ” Ven exclaimed. Vanitas had never told him  _ that _ , which… now that the shock was fading wasn't all that surprising. It was a pretty big weakness, both tactically and in regards to Vanitas’ pride. Suddenly it made sense why Vanitas never used his Unversed while personally involved in combat… The only time Ven could think of Vanitas had already had the upper hand, right before they merged…

“Aqua we can't hurt them!” he insisted.

Aqua desummoned her keyblade in response, resting her hand reassuringly on Ven's shoulder. “I know.”

Vanitas had been a villain, but since his return he really hadn't done anything  _ bad _ . The worst he'd really been was rude. It was probably dangerous, it would probably be insulting to Vanitas if he ever heard it, but it was becoming too easy to paint him as just another victim of Xehanort's machinations. She knew that wasn't really right, but… they had to learn to cohabitate, and while they were still struggling to do that believing that small falsehood would make things easier, at least for her…

None of them understood what had set Vanitas off, but they weren't about to indirectly attack him for what amounted to just storming out of the room.

Aqua finally moved next to Terra and created a small barrier. Like this the Unversed couldn't hurt anyone, including themselves, or run off before they were retrieved. The things flitted around a bit in what looked like panic at the magic, but seemed to calm when nothing actually hit them. It was… unsettling how much more they seemed to just behave like wild animals now…

Terra sighed and finally stood. “Ven… do you… I mean, you’re probably the only one who could talk to him…”

Ven looked up at Terra as he spoke. Terra wasn't wrong, Vanitas was still getting used to talking to other people when he  _ wasn't _ upset… but… Well, any one of them would have taken comfort in having someone to talk to, but was that the sort of thing Vanitas would want…?

Ven turned to watch the Unversed. The Shoegazer seemed like something that was perpetually hiding, and the Thornbite kept making a motion like it was hugging itself. If these were Vanitas’ emotions- if this was what he had been  _ feeling, _ then… Ven brought a hand to his heart. No, there wasn't really much 'if’ about it, if he focused he could feel it himself….

“...I know it might sound weird to you guys- or… maybe it won't…” After all, how much trouble could have been spared if they had all let Terra just take the time to himself he had needed ten years ago? Or if Terra and Aqua had trusted him to be on his own even for just a little while… “But, I think Vanitas just wants to be by himself for a while. Maybe he'll be up to talk in a little while, but…”

Aqua looked concerned, obviously unable to quite understand the logic for leaving someone alone when they were hurting, but she trusted Ven's judgement. After all, it wasn't like she understood most of Vanitas’ behaviour… but Terra just gave Ven an understanding smile.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been a bit more hurt than comfort >> Don't worry, more on the way!


End file.
